


An Itch You Can't Quite Scratch

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet starts to feel really itchy and tries her best to figure out how to stop it.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 6





	An Itch You Can't Quite Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was the makings of an ordinary day at Ericson High. Violet was walking down the sidewalk and up to the front courtyard of the school when she heard a familiar voice.

“Something smells lovely today!” Ruby strolled up beside the werewolf with a warm smile. “Vi, are you wearing perfume?” Violet looked shocked for a second, noticing Clementine and Brody walking up to join them. She glanced away. “Yeah, got it along with some other stuff from my grandma.” Violet’s tail wagged happily as she spoke. 

“Well, I bet Prisha will like it, “ Clementine leaned forward with a playful smile which caused the werewolf’s face to blush and her tail to sway back and forth even quicker. The four continued their conversation, talking animatedly, when they saw the vampire they were talking about. 

“Hey, Prisha,” Brody’s voice caused the vampire to glance over before fully turning around with a smile. Her fangs poked out, looking as shiny as usual. 

“Hey guys,” Her eyes seemed to shine when they noticed Violet. Prisha soon joined the ranks as the five of them walked down towards another set of lockers. Prisha’s hand instantly intertwined with Violet’s, making the werewolf’s heart skip a beat. 

“You smell really nice today,” Prisha leaned over and whispered into Violet’s ear. Violet’s ears immediately perked up at the compliment. 

“Thanks,” Violet gave a shy smile before scratching the side of her arm. She was about to say something more in response to her girlfriend’s compliment, but the bell rang signaling that class was going to start soon.

“I’ll see you in fourth period,” Prisha placed a quick kiss on Violet’s cheek before walking away with Clementine and Ruby. Violet watched her girlfriend for a minute, her heartbeat racing and her tail wagging back and forth. She couldn’t wait for fourth period. 

\----

The first three classes of the day seemed to go by normally. The teachers would go on and on in their lectures, some trying to engage the students in discussion while others didn’t. But for some reason, Violet couldn’t stay still in her seat. Every few seconds it felt like something was irritating a part of her body. Reaching up a hand, she scratched the side of her neck before rushing to write down the notes the teacher had put up on the whiteboard. It didn’t seem to stop the itchy feeling that ran all over her body though. Her nails scratched against the side of her pant leg. 

_Why the hell am I so itchy?_ Violet gritted her teeth, trying to focus on the lecture while her hands felt like creepy crawlies were squirming all over them. Giving into the temptation, she tore in, her hands scratching desperately. That only seemed to aggravate the itch. Once the third bell had rang and Violet ran out, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the intense level of irritation on her body. Her hands clawed at her back and arms while she moved through the hallway to reach her next class. 

When she entered the classroom, she noticed Prisha in front. The vampire’s smile instantly brightened and she motioned for Violet to sit next to her. Violet took the spot, giving a short smile before focusing all of her energy on making sure she didn’t scratch herself.

 _It’s only gonna make it worse,_ the thought that repeated in the werewolf’s mind as she tried her best not to give into temptation once again.

Prisha looked over with concern and tried to speak up when she got called upon to read the next passage in the textbook. 

Most of the day went about the same until lunch rolled around. 

“Wanna sit with us at the table outside by that bizarre tree?’ Renata asked. Her tail twisted in its usual mischievous way. 

Violet glanced over at the huldra who was walking hand in hand with Minnie. Sophie looked excited at the prospect of food. Her eyes were looking at her brown bag lunch as her mouth seemed almost to drool.

“Nah,” Violet mumbled. Before any of them could comment on it she was gone. Violet moved through the hallways, her eyes searching for the set of stairs that led up to the roof. She was pretty sure she had fleas, so the last place she should be was near another fur covered monster like her. Sitting with Renata would just spread the fleas. It would probably be best if she avoided others in general. She didn’t know who else she could give the fleas to. 

The door to the roof opened with a creakity squeal. The werewolf poked her head out, her ears twitching as she looked around, trying to pick up on any sound. When she was positive the coast was clear, Violet scampered over to her favorite spot and began to chow down on her lunch. If she finished fast enough, she might even be able to get some flea shampoo from the nearby store.  
_That would be nice,_ Violet brushed off the crumbs on her hands. _Wouldn’t have to stop on the way home then._ Violet’s tail swayed back and forth, a gentle smile played on her lips as the breeze blew through her ears. 

Suddenly a creaking noise emitted from across the rooftop, causing Violet to scramble up to her feet. When Violet looked over towards the door, she noticed Prisha. 

“Hey, I was wondering where you were,” Prisha smiled as she strolled over to join her girlfriend. “When I asked around, Renata and the twins mentioned that you were acting a bit weird.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you. It's just-” Violet froze when an itching sensation ran up her neck and all the way to her ears. Without hesitation the werewolf shot her hands up, clawing at her neck and ears ferociously. 

Prisha’s eyes widened in alarm. “Vi-”

“I think I have fleas,” Violet looked embarrassed by her own statement. “I don’t know how. I swear I fucking washed with flea shampoo not that long ago, but…” Violet’s voice faded out when another wave of irritation shot up on the sides of her ribcage. 

“Okay, well I can go off campus and grab some flea shampoo and then after classes today I’ll help wash them out,”

Prisha’s words made the werewolf pause in her violent scratching. Her wide eyes stared at the vampire then looked down at the ground. “Thanks,”

“Sure, now come on,” Prisha extended her hand. “We’ve got class in ten minutes.”

Violet took Prisha’s hand and the couple made their way down to grab their books before starting up classes again. Violet tried her best but no matter how much she tried she still felt super itchy. Her foot slowly began to tap on the ground during the final class of the day. Her sanity felt like it was barely holding on thanks to the constant uncomfortableness she felt as her body screamed from the irritation. Her foot tapping became louder and louder until it was flailing about from the itchiness of her ears. Luckily the bell had sounded right then. Violet rushed out of there without looking back. She just needed to meet up with Prisha and then she’d be free from this torment. 

Prisha was waiting for Violet by the time she got to her locker. Her fangs poked out from her lips when she saw Violet. In her hand was the flea shampoo. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Violet swung her backpack over her back. “Where are we going?”

“To the dorms,” The vampire grabbed the werewolf’s hand and guided her out the exit and down the street. Violet had heard about the dorms and knew that Prisha was living there, but she had never been there before. Her and Prisha saw each other for most of the day and whenever they went on dates it was usually to the local parks. It was only a short walk away, barely two blocks before they reached the ivy-covered brick building. One the front it read: Ericson High Dorms - All are Welcome. 

Prisha opened the door and they continued their way further into the building. Climbing up a flight of stairs, they moved past a few of the dorm rooms. Some names Violet recognized like Renata who had a playful, silly writing style that made her name on her plaque stand out even more. A small drawing of a fox stood next to it; the style looked just like Sophie’s. Next to that was room 203 where Prisha’s neat, beautiful cursive handwriting displayed her name. But they didn’t stop there. Prisha kept moving forward until she reached the bathroom. Pushing the door open, the vampire made her way to the sinks. 

“Oh, almost forgot,” Prisha’s surprised expression was lost in the mirror as it only captured Violet’s reflection. “I’ll be right back.” Prisha ran out and after only a minute she returned with two towels. “Okay, just lean your head forward.” Prisha walked over and began to pour water onto Violet’s hair, causing a chill to run down her spine at the brisk coolness of the water. After she was sure that was damp enough, Prisha moved on to Violet's tail. Once that was finished, she opened the flea shampoo and applied a hearty amount of it into Violet’s hair and tail. Her fingers brushed  
thoroughly through her fur, making sure not to leave a single spot free of the shampoo.

“Okay,” Prisha smiled down at Violet even though she couldn’t see it thanks to all the hair and shampoo blocking her sight. “Just need to wait a few minutes and then rinse it out and you should be good.” Prisha set an alarm on her phone that would go off as soon as it was time. 

Violet nodded. 

The pair stood around in awkward silence for the next few minutes. It felt like an eternity. Suddenly the calming alarm went off. With a few quick taps Prisha silenced it and began to wash out the shampoo. After she was positive that she had gotten it all, she tapped Violet’s shoulder. “Okay, all done,” She held out a towel which Violet blindly searched for before grabbing it and draping it over her shoulders, letting it soak up all the remaining water. 

“Wanna hang out in my dorm while you dry off?” Prisha smiled, quickly wrapping Violet’s tail in the other towel.

“Yeah, thanks,” Violet followed her girlfriend back to the room. She immediately sat on the floor while Prisha looked around for her hair dryer. 

“Ah!” Prisha’s eyes lit up when she found it. She immediately began to blow dry Violet’s hair. Violet’s ears tilted downward at the sheer force of the hairdryer. Her eyes closed as the heat of it overwhelmed her face. When it was dry, Prisha proceeded to get her tail then with a proud smile turned off the hair dryer, unplugging it before sitting down next to her girlfriend. 

“Well that should do it. Still feel itchy?” Prisha looked over at Violet who shook her head.

“Nope, I feel great,” Violet’s pinky slowly reached out and wrapped around Prisha’s. “Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad I could help,” Prisha leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Violet’s cheek. Violet’s eyes widened at the romantic gesture, her tail thumping against the floor blissfully. She looked into Prisha’s eyes for a minute then her gaze wandered down to her lips. Before she even had a chance to fully process it, Violet cupped the sides of Prisha’s face and captured her lips in a kiss. Prisha looked surprised but immediately leaned into it, deepening the kiss. A smile formed on Prisha’s lips as she felt Violet’s tail wagging wildly, hitting the side of her arm with its warmth. When they pulled apart, Violet looked at Prisha with a shy smile. She really was lucky to have a girlfriend like Prisha.

\----

 _How the fuck am I still itchy?_ Violet munched down on her arm angrily, hoping that it would somehow stop the itching that was spreading up her arm. Luckily it was lunch now which meant she was free to claw and scratch and bite to her heart’s content under the shade of the old oak tree. But unluckily it seemed like the fleas were back or… _Maybe it was never fleas to begin with._ Violet looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was a dark blue top that her mom had given her a while back. She had never gotten around to wearing it until now. But yesterday morning she had tried it on before deciding against it. Could it be that she was allergic to some material in this shirt? Another wave of irritation suddenly hit, making Violet start to nip at her arms once again.

“Hey, Violet,” Prisha stopped when she noticed Violet’s mouth biting viciously at her arm. Her teeth were gnawing at her arms while her free hand scratched against her neck. 

Violet froze when she noticed her girlfriend. “Prisha, I-” 

But the vampire was already gone. Violet watched Prisha disappear back into the school building. Violet cocked her head to the side, her ears flopping over. That was odd. It was unusual for Prisha to walk away without a word. Violet couldn’t linger on that thought though; the unpleasant itchy irritation was back. Violet let out small growls while she bit down, so focused on the task at hand she didn’t notice that her girlfriend had come back. Suddenly Violet was hit with a splash of water, causing her nose to twitch as she shook her head.

“Prisha… what?” Violet looked confused by the spray bottle in her girlfriend’s hand. “Where the hell did you even get that?”

“Ruby always carries a spare in case she gets dried out. But that’s not important,” Prisha pressed down on the trigger, generating another squirt of water to collide against Violet who had started to bite herself again. “I’m doing this to ensure you stop biting and scratching yourself.”

“I appreciate the thought, Prisha, but I’m so fucking itchy I can’t-” Violet didn’t finish her sentence as she stiffened from the itchiness before proceeded to scratch her ears, her foot tapping in response to the action. Then she got hit with more water. Again and again each time she scratched herself. Violet got on all fours, shaking off all the excess water. 

“Prisha,” Violet’s tone held annoyance, “It’s not helping. Besides, I think I know the cause of it all. I just need to get through today and by tomorrow I should be fine.” 

“Alright,” Prisha’s hand fell, causing the water in the spray bottle to swirl around inside. “I hope you’re right.” Violet looked up at Prisha. It was clear she was concerned. 

Gently taking her hand, Violet gave a confident smile. “I’m sure I’m right.” Violet dropped Prisha’s hand and reached up to lash out at the itch on her neck. 

Prisha’s eyes widened in horror at the rash on her girlfriend's neck. “Vi, how long have you had that rash?”

Violet paused in her scratching. “I… It doesn’t matter. It’ll be gone by tomorrow along with the itching.” 

\----

“I’m sorry, Violet. I’m sure this must be dehumanizing for you,” Prisha looked over at her girlfriend who was wearing a cone of shame. Her head was completely engulfed by the see-through plastic cone. 

“What gave it away?” Violet grumbled, her arms crossed. 

“It’s just to make sure you stop hurting yourself until we figure out what caused this severe case of irritation.” Prisha gave a reassuring smile which seemed to soften Violet’s eyes. 

“Okay, fine. Just...” Violet scratched at the cone, causing it to spin around from the force of her nails. “Shit, I hope this ends soon.”

Most of the day played out the same as the two days prior. Violet struggled to keep her sanity as every inch of her was consumed by itchiness. She got a few odd looks from fellow classmates and  
Mitch gave her shit about her “cone of shame”.

“Damn, I guess you must’ve done something pretty bad to get a literal cone of shame,” Mitch smirked over at his friend. 

“Fuck off,” Violet flipped him off before another surge of itchiness took over. Her foot stomped wildly in an effort to stop the all-consuming feeling that was covering her body. 

Violet and Prisha racked their brains about what could possibly be causing this, but every time they got stuck. They couldn’t figure out what it might be. That is until the last period rolled around.

“Wow, Violet! Are you wearing perfume again?” Louis beamed over at his friend while he prepared his books for study hall. 

Violet glared over at Louis before looking back at the whiteboard, her head firmly placed between her hands as her elbows supported them. 

“That’s it!” Prisha abruptly stood up, making her chair fall over with a clatter. 

“Prisha, I mean, Ms. Chakyar,” Mr. Omid tried to sound commanding with his hands on his hips, but it was clear that he was failing. It was hard for an imp to be intimidating. Especially with his tiny cloven hooves, short tail and cute pointy ears. It was hard to take him seriously. “Please get back in your seat so that you don’t accidentally fall on your butt.”

Prisha blinked in confusion. Picking up her chair and sitting down again, she turned towards Violet. “I think it's your perfume,” Prisha whispered. “Think about it: you didn’t start getting itchy until the day you wore it.”

“Holy shit, you’re right,” Violet mumbled, kicking herself internally for not realizing it sooner. As soon as class was done Violet was out the door, giving Prisha an appreciative smile and trying her  
best to kiss her though the cone just ended up getting in the way. Prisha gave a small chuckle before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the top of Violet’s head. With that the werewolf was off to try what she hoped was the solution to the problem. 

\----

Prisha walked over to Ericson High early in the morning. A soft, sharp yawn escaped her lips as her eyes teared up from the force of it. She really needed to stop starting a new book so late at night. Even if she was immortal, that didn’t mean she didn’t need sleep. Especially when she had classes in the morning. Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts when she heard a pair of footsteps behind her. 

Turning around, she saw Violet whose tail was wagging happily. Taking Prisha’s hand in hers, Violet smiled over at her girlfriend happily. “It was the perfume.”

Prisha smiled at the news. “So that means the itching has stopped?”

“Yep,” Violet tilted her head up with a proud smile, revealing that her rash was gone. Only a bandage remained to cover some scratch marks. “ And it's all thanks to you. So...” Violet awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks.”

A warm smile appeared on Prisha’s lips. Wordlessly she placed a soft kiss on Violets’, causing the werewolf to nearly melt with joy. 

Her tail shot back and forth with happiness as the couple walked towards the school, excited to start a new day.


End file.
